Lichtbilder
by Calico17
Summary: Post/Pre-Massage Therapy 7-04. Wie kommt House an ein Kinderfoto von Chase? Die Erklärung ist simpel. Oneshot.


**Lichtbilder**

Bereits als er die Tür aufschloss, bemerkte er, dass etwas anders war als sonst.

Chase drehte den Lichtschalter herum und blieb im Vestibül stehen, ließ den Blick über die viel zu große Wohnung gleiten.

Es war aufgeräumt wie immer; bis auf das leere Glas auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, das er gestern Abend vergessen hatte, wegzuräumen, sah sie unpersönlich und perfekt aus wie sonst auch. Doch die Flasche stand nicht, wie gewöhnlich, auf dem Beistelltisch, sondern darunter, und er merkte sofort, dass sie leer war, wo eigentlich noch ein Viertel des Inhalts darin sein müsste.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl hängte er seine Jacke an die Garderobe und dachte dann daran, das Türschloss genauer zu überprüfen.

Nichts.

Es war niemand gewaltsam in das Apartment eingebrochen, und wäre es der Fall gewesen, würde man gewiss etwas davon sehen.

Spuren, Kratzer.

Doch er konnte nichts dergleichen feststellen.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich gewissenhaft um.

Jemand war hier gewesen, und dieser Jemand hatte es darauf angelegt, seine Spuren einigermaßen gründlich zu verwischen.

Rasch glitt sein Blick zu Fernseher und Stereoanlage, das einzige, was für einen Dieb von eventuellem Wert sein konnte.

Beides war unangetastet, doch auf der Ablage lag die Hülle einer CD, die er mit Sicherheit nicht dorthin gelegt hatte. Für gewöhnlich machte er sich nicht die Mühe dazu, sondern ließ sie einfach auf der Abdeckung des Plattenspielers liegen.

Das Kissen auf dem Sofa war zerdrückt, doch der Abdruck konnte genau so gut von ihm stammen.

Chase setzte seine Inspektion fort, begutachtete die Wandschränke, die Bücherregale.

Alles war so, wie er es am Morgen verlassen hatte.

Keine verräterischen Fußspuren in dem hochflorigen Teppich, keine aufgerissenen Schubladen, aus denen Papiere und Dokumente quollen.

Die Kante des Berberteppichs war umgeschlagen, als sei jemand darüber gestolpert.

Die leere Weinflasche war jedoch am eindeutigsten. Er nahm das Glas und schnupperte daran. Die Neige darin war nicht wie üblich eingetrocknet, sondern noch flüssig.

Wer immer in seiner Wohnung gewesen war, er wusste einen guten Tropfen zu schätzen.

Im Badezimmer stellte er fest, dass die Papierrolle bis auf den Boden aufgerollt war. Das war seltsam. Sein heimlicher Besucher besaß offensichtlich einen bizarren Sinn für Humor. Einen Moment hatte er angenommen, Cameron war zurück gekommen, um ein paar persönliche Dinge zu holen – sie besaß noch einen Wohnungsschlüssel -, aber eine mutwillig abgespulte Toilettenpapierrolle passte nicht zu ihr.

Genau so wenig wie das Austrinken seines Bardolinos.

Flammende Verlegenheit überkam ihn, als er daran dachte, das Schlafzimmer zu überprüfen. Wenigstens hatte er keinen Damenbesuch hier gehabt; alle seiner unverbindlichen Verabredungen hatte er auf Außerhalb gelegt.

Kein Grund, in Panik zu geraten, weil in seinem Nachtschrank keine Kondome aufbewahrt waren. Die steckten in seiner Brieftasche, nur für alle Fälle.

Doch nach irgendetwas hatte sein ungebetener Gast sehr gezielt gesucht, und es schien, als sei er hier fündig geworden.

Auf seiner benutzten Betthälfte entdeckte er den unverkennbaren Abdruck eines Körpers, und die unberührte Bettdecke auf der linken Seite war auf einer Länge von gut einem Meter eingedrückt. Als hätte jemand einen schmalen Gegenstand darauf abgelegt.

Das T-Shirt, das er nachts trug, lag achtlos vor dem Bett auf dem Boden, und er hob es automatisch auf und stopfte es zurück unter das Kopfkissen.

Er fragte sich, ob er die Polizei anrufen sollte.

Jemand war in seiner Wohnung gewesen, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht die Putzfrau gewesen war. Die kam erst am Donnerstag.

Und dann entdeckte er es. Das Offenstehen einer Schranktür.

Subtil, aber deutlich.

Chase spürte, wie ihn plötzlich eine Welle von Adrenalin durchflutete.

Sein Schrank. Seine Schatzkammer.

Er ging hin und zog die Tür vollends auf, und er fühlte sich fast erleichtert, weil er nicht das erwartete Chaos vorfand.

Seine persönlichen Unterlagen, seine Korrespondenz, seine Kalenderbücher, es lag alles unangetastet in den Regalfächern.

Aus einem Impuls heraus wollte er die Tür rasch wieder schließen, als er merkte, weshalb sie offen gestanden hatte. Sie ließ sich nicht zusperren; etwas war in die Türöffnung geraten und blockierte den Mechanismus. Er ging in die Hocke und sah genauer hin.

Ein Kasten war zu weit nach vorne gerutscht; eine graue Kunststoffbox, von der Größe eines Schuhkartons, ein handgeschriebenes Memo darauf.

_Für Robert, Princeton, New Jersey. Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika._

Das einzige, was er am Ende von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, und das nur, weil Doreen nach einer Aufräumaktion die Dias in der Villa in Melbourne gefunden hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an den Anruf vor einem Jahr, in dem sie ihm davon erzählt hatte.

Bilder, mit denen seine Stiefmutter nichts anfangen konnte.

Erinnerungen an ein Leben, an dem sie damals noch keinen Anteil genommen hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an die große Spiegelreflexkamera, mit der sein Vater fotografiert hatte. Am Pool, im Zoo, bei Besuchen seiner Großeltern.

Als Bub hatte er sich gern fotografieren lassen. Dads große geheimnisvolle Kamera, die später, viel später, ein Band belichteten Films auswarf und von ihm in stundenlanger Arbeit zugeschnitten und als Fotos in kleine Rahmen gesteckt wurde.

Er erinnerte sich, wie aufregend es gewesen war, die Bilder an die Wand geworfen zu sehen; nicht nur einmal, sondern immer wieder. Sie wurden nie langweilig. Er liebte es, auf dem Boden zu sitzen und Abende damit zu verbringen, diese Bilder mit seinen Eltern anzuschauen. Das Rauschen des Projektors. Die Dunkelheit im Zimmer. Er erinnerte sich genau.

Das lachende Gesicht seiner Mutter, überdimensional und schön auf der weißen Leinwand.

Ein kleiner Bub, der sich an ihrer Hand hielt. Ein glückliches Kind.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, und das war nicht er, doch vielleicht waren gerade darum diese Aufnahmen für ihn etwas Besonderes.

Verbrenn sie, hatte er am Telefon ihr gesagt.

Und sie hatte die graue Kassette an ihn geschickt.

Das einzige, was sie in dem großen Haus von ihm finden konnte.

Er fragte sich, weshalb sie für seinen Besucher von Interesse gewesen sein könnte.

Er hatte sie nie jemandem gezeigt, nicht einmal Cameron. Eigentlich hatte er sie irgendwann entsorgen wollen. Seit die Bilder in seinem Besitz waren, hatte er sie nur einmal flüchtig durchgesehen, doch es war mühsam ohne einen Projektor. Alles war viel zu klein und zu dunkel, und die winzigen dünnen Rahmen fühlten sich an, als könnten sie jeden Augenblick zerbrechen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Schließe (die nicht richtig zugedrückt worden war), und dann auf einmal dämmerte ihm, wer in seiner Wohnung gewesen war. Sein Interesse hatte ganz offensichtlich genau diesen Dias gegolten.

An seine Schlüssel zu gelangen, war leicht. Er bewahrte sie in seinem Jackett auf, das er jeden Tag unbesorgt an den Garderobenständer im Büro hängte.

Nur seine Kollegen hatten eventuell Zugriff darauf – und House.

Der Wein. Die Toilettenrolle. Der Abdruck auf der Bettdecke, stockförmig.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube nahm er die Kassette an sich und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Er hatte sie nie gezählt, konnte nicht sagen, ob eines fehlte oder nicht. Doch er glaubte, sich zu erinnern, dass die Schieber vollständig besetzt gewesen waren. In der Mitte der linken Reihe fehlte eines.

Vorsichtig holte er das nächststehende Dia heraus und hielt es gegen das Licht der Deckenlampe. Dann das zweite, das neben dem leeren Fach stand.

Er fühlte sich schwindlig und ein wenig benommen, als er sie zurücklegte.

Manchmal, ganz früher, hatte sein Vater Fotoserien von ihm und seiner Mutter geschossen.

Im Garten.

Im Dachgeschoss mit einem aufgespannten Bettlaken als Hintergrund.

An der Ziegelwand der Garage.

Sie hatte sich immer sorgfältig geschminkt vorher, und er war so aufgeregt gewesen.

Dad macht Fotos. Dads geheimnisvolle Kamera, die _Klick_ und _Srrrrr_ machte, wenn er den Film weiterdrehte. Dad, der ihn nach Art eines professionellen Fotografen anwies, zu lächeln, den Kopf zu drehen, sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

_Grimassiere nicht, Robert. Du willst doch nicht, dass der Film zerreißt._

Er war fünf, vielleicht sechs Jahre alt auf diesen Bildern. Er war immer klein gewesen für sein Alter, kleiner als seine Klassenkameraden. Erst später hatte er aufgeholt.

Seine Mutter, blond und ein wenig zu kräftig geschminkt. Erst jetzt konnte er sehen, dass sie die Fotografierwut ihres Mannes nicht sonderlich genossen zu haben schien. Auf den Bildern hatte sie den Arm um ihn gelegt, so gut das möglich war bei einem Kind, das ihr kaum bis zur Nabellinie reichte.

Er fragte sich, ob es damals schon Spannungen zwischen seinen Eltern gegeben hatte, und ob sie deswegen so merkwürdig distanziert in die Kamera blickte.

Er hatte nichts davon bemerkt, bis er acht gewesen war.

Chase ließ den Kasten auf seinen Schoß sinken und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Betts.

Irgendwie ahnte er, dass House ihm für das Fehlen des Bildes einen Grund geben würde – und damit auch für seinen Einbruch.

Alles, was House tat, geschah mit gut durchdachten Hintergedanken.

Doch es war sonderbar: irgendwie schmeichelte ihm der Gedanke, dass er hier gewesen war.

Es war unangenehm, ungerechtfertigt, unangemessen und durchweg dreist von ihm.

Aber er stellte fest, dass er nicht wütend war.

Besser als ein Einbrecher.

Besser ein Dia verloren als seine Stereoanlage.

Ein harmloses Foto von ihm und seiner Mutter.

Was konnte passieren?

Aber er konnte nicht aufhören, sich zu fragen, ob er sich nicht besser auf das Schlimmste vorbereitete.

Man konnte nie sicher sein bei House.

**Fin**


End file.
